The Boy Next Door
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: First Fanfic.. One shot ! Hope you like it !


The Boy Next door

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! **

Summary_: Innocent Gabriella Montez moved to a small New Mexico Town hoping for a fresh start. But no one will give her the time if day.. Not even her SEXY next door neighbor, Troy Bolton, whose attention she desperately wants. Bolton, as he is known, owns the town Bar, and he actually has taken a liking to Gabriella-he's just careful not to show it. Even though he's done things in the past that's he's not proud of, he's not going to take advantage of a sweet girl… and he doesn't want anyone else to either. Bolton warns the men in the town to steer clear of her, and no one messes with him. But people take his demand too seriously and the whole town gives her the cold shoulder, so Bolton tries to set things right. One day, he runs into Gabriella at the grocery store and introduces her to a few of the locals. Gabriella is so happy that people are giving her a chance that after she gets home later , she pays Bolton a visit to show him just how grateful she really is……._

A very warm welcome

Gabriella knocked on Bolton's door. He opened it, wearing jeans and a white tee shirt that hugged his tall, strong build.

"Gabriella," he drawled, leaning against the door frame. "What can I do for you ? "

"I wanted to thank you for what you did at the store" Gabriella said, her voice trembling. _Why does he make me so nervous? _She thought.

The blue in his eyes seemed to spark against his rugged, tanned face. " Why don't you come on in ?" Troy offered

Gabriella paused. She had a crush on Troy, but she was also intimidated by him. He was the guy who all the girls wanted, and she knew how much more experienced than her he was. But, she was intrigued, so she stepped through the door and followed Troy inside.

He stopped in the kitchen, his tee shirt shifting over his arm as he reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers.

"Let's sit on the porch." He said.

Outside, Gabriella leaned against the wooden table, and Troy stood across from her. He eyed her skimpy dress and she blushed.

"So uh..thanks," Gabriella stammered. "I've been trying to make friends, but no one talked to me before today."

Troy shrugged. "I told the usual scumbags to stay away from you. But, the word spread, and people thought I meant they should stay away from you altogether."

Gabriella was flattered. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

Troy shrugged. "You're beautiful, and you seem like a sweet girl. I was trying to look after you."

Gabriella couldn't believe Troy Bolton had just called her beautiful.

"Then why didn't you just talk to me?" she asked.

"Because I'm not a nice guy, and you don't want to get involved with me."

"What if I don't want a nice guy?" Gabriella shot back.

Troy considered this moment. Then he took a step toward her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and said.

"You're messing with trouble, you know that Gabriella?" his voice suddenly sounded deeper and hungrier.

Gabriella stared into his eyes, trying not to waver as she said "I don't care."

NO TURNING BACK

Troy pulled Gabriella to him and covered her mouth in a intense kiss. She leaned back on the table and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Troy ran his hands down her body, skimming the sides of her breasts before settling on her ass. Cupping it he picked her up, ignoring her startled gasp, and took her to the bedroom.

He lay he on the bed, pinning her arms above her head as his tongue explored her neck and breasts.

Gabriella writhed beneath the teasing flicks, his breath hot against her skin. She gripped him between her knees, moaning at the incredible sensation of his body rubbing against her most sensitive spot.

"You're like dynamite." He growled. Tearing his lips away.

"Make me explode then." Gabriella panted.

Falling Hard

Troy leaned back and ripped off his tee shirt, revealing his chiseled body.

Gabriella touched him all over, her nails digging into his tan skin.

Troy moved his hands, big and calloused, up and under her dress, stroking her legs, going higher and higher until his fingers finally grazed the edge of her lacy thong. When he cupped her between her thighs, she moaned loudly.

In response, Troy sat up on his knees, pulling Gabriella with him and dragging her dress over her head.

She lifted her arms, staring up at him as he pushed her back onto the bed. He leaned over her, his eyes on hers as he lowered his head and teased her bare nipples with his tongue.

"Troy, do you have a condom?" Gabriella gasped.

Hastily, he climbed off her and went to his dresser, rummaging in the top drawer. He found one ripped it open, and slid it over his thick length. Her mouth watered at the sight of him as he walked toward her, strong and hard and throbbing lust.

Lying down on top of her, troy pushed her legs apart. Looking intensely into her eyes, he buried himself inside her.

Gabriella moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he drove into her, holding her close to his chest. She lifted her hips so that he slid back and forth over her sweetest spot.

Over and over, Troy thrust until his groans met her cries. Ecstasy exploded between them, and Gabriella shook as the intensity claimed them at the same moment.

Spent, Troy fell on his back, pulling Gabriella to him and propping her up on his chest so he could see her. He wasn't looking to fall in love—he'd never been type – but the look on Gabriella's face made it pretty damn tempting.

Stroking her back, Troy realized that he'd never held any women this tenderly before.

Gabriella rested her cheek on his chest, her eyes closing. _Just for a bit_, she thought to herself as Troy touched soothed her to sleep.

______. is my first Fanfic.. I hope you like it !!.::.

Review !!! xoxo Tatiana


End file.
